


Do you want to believe?

by fairyalchemist



Series: Tumblr Prompt Galore [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, College, Day Four, Firsts, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Zeref - Freeform, mavis - Freeform, zervisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: Summary: Mavis takes a few minutes to relax on the little hill she likes on campus but is interrupted by someone who looks like he needs reprieve from the stresses of life. Tumblr Prompt for Zervis Week: Day 4: Firsts





	Do you want to believe?

 

Mavis sat on a small hill by the edge of campus, clouds loomed above her, gray and ominous. The hill, which she’d dubbed the ‘Mavis hill’ was secluded enough to hide her from the world. She’d found it the first week of the semester and she’d loved it ever since.

She sighed as she laid her backpack on the grass, trickles of golden sunlight shone in little patches here and there in the sky while the wind bristled through her hair, her senses came alive with the pleasant combination of warm and cold.

This moment was perfect.

_Absolutely perfect._

The beat of the music in her earbuds picked up—violins and guitars melded together– hypnotizing her and she swayed to the music, leaves and tiny purple flowers fell down above her as the gusts shook them loose.

Oranges and browns and purples surrounded her, sprinkling the grass with earthy patches of colors. Just then, the wind picked up again and little drops of rain sprinkled on her face. She debated whether she should leave, but decided not to, at least not yet. Class wouldn’t begin until twenty minutes from now, there was still time to relax.  

She stretched her arms, goosebumps prickled her skin as the temperature dropped a few degrees, she was wearing a thin shirt, and it didn’t protect her from the cold.

She shivered.

Everything around her had a gray tinge to it as if she was looking through gray screen. She savored the sight and let her mind wander while sitting herself on the grass, arms and legs spread wide, like a star.

She wondered what it would be like to be a star, or a plant, or maybe even a raindrop as it fell down to earth. Mavis giggled as she kicked her shoes off to feel the wet grass on her skin and closed her eyes.

It didn’t feel right that such a moment was just that–a moment in time – which would vanish as soon as she got up to leave for class.

While humming to the lyrics and tapping her feet to the beat, a bee buzzed near her ear but she kept still, waiting for it to leave. She didn’t want to get stung and swatting it away felt cruel, besides, the bee was just doing it’s little business-who was she to disturb its search for yummy flowers?

Thinking of flowers intensified the scent of the jacaranda bells around her and she took a deep breath but her thoughts were interrupted as leaves crunched under someone’s feet nearby.

“Damn,” a barely audible whisper sounded behind her as she kept still, not wanting to be noticed.

She opened her eyes and inched her head to whoever it was, not wanting to be caught off-guard. She was alone and in a hidden place, as a woman it could be embarrassing at best and horrifying at worst.

“Damn it!” The voice boomed around her and Mavis quickly sat up, her heart pounded in her chest as she looked for the intruder.

It was a _man._

Their eyes met briefly before he put his arms in front of him palms up, the stance to let her know he wouldn’t harm her. “I’m sorry, didn’t see you there… I just…” he stepped back, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment as he looked around for what she thought was an imaginary escape route. “I’m _so_ sorry to disturb you… I’ll leave…”

She took a secret peek at him as he shifted around nervously. He was a student, but he looked young enough to be in grade school– like her– and was probably older than he looked too. His hair was a dark jet black, his face was handsome, from this distance she couldn’t tell the color of his eyes, but she’d guess it was a dark brown or a charcoal black. She blushed as their eyes met again and she looked away from him for a moment as she thought about what to do.

“Don’t worry about it,” she whispered to him. “You can stay,” she patted a spot beside her and checked her watch. “Want to watch the world with me for five minutes?”

Perhaps it was his embarrassed face or the sound of his sweet voice, but something about him had compelled her to tell him to stay. She’d felt a magnetic quality about him, something that drew her into him, something that wanted her to get to know what had made him so upset.

“What?” He quirked his eyebrows to her, looking to her like she’d sprouted horns, and then laughed, his face relaxed and he looked more at ease.  

“C’mon,” she patted the spot again. “What’s got you saying ‘damn’ so much? You don’t mind me asking that, do you?”

He sat on the spot slowly, he didn’t have anything on him other than a cell phone which she’d just realized he’d had on his hand this whole time. “Oh,” he paused before speaking again. “It’s nothing serious, just my dumbass younger brother telling me he crashed my car into a hydrant. Now I have to kick his ass–”

Mavis giggled at the unexpected answer. She’d thought it had been something entirely different—a break up, a missed exam, or even a canceled class—she’d never guess a crazy brother could get someone so riled up.

“I let him borrow my car—once…Once! For a date with his girlfriend and how does he repay me? Hmm? He friggin crashes it into a hydrant!” He huffed his breath. “A friggin hydrant!”

“That’s funny!” something about the way he spoke about his brother let her know he wasn’t as angry as he let on…

He laughed with her before sobering up. “So why are you all by yourself in this part of campus?”

“I just like to sit here and look at the sky…”

“Don’t see how that’s appealing…”

“Just don’t think—” She lightly pushed him on his back. “Just look up don’t think…”

They lay there in silence as their breathing relaxed, she closed her eyes, savoring the scent of the combinations of cologne and skin emanating from his direction. It was a pleasant musky aroma, she took a deep breath and committed it to memory.

“See there, that cloud looks like a deer,” she pointed up at the sky, “and that one looks like a pillow.”

His throaty chuckle took her by surprise. “There’s just a bunch of gray clouds in the sky–”

“Nuh uh,” she looked at him, “not if you _really_ believe…”

“Are we in the X-Files now, Mulder?”

She giggled at him. “Well, Scully… do you want to believe?”

“I dunno, sometimes I do. Sometimes I just want to not think about anything at all—“

Interrupting him, she grabbed his hand in reassurance. “That’s why I like to sit on this hill…”

Understanding dawned on him and his phone rang, breaking the moment…“Shit, sorry… I have to take this,” he got up and walked a few steps away as spoke on the phone with someone. Mavis tried looked up at the clouds, and tried _really really hard_ not to be nosy but he made it difficult as he screamed to person on the other side.

“Yeah? No, dumbass… You owe me, you know. Now I’ll have to get an Uber back home… Ugh! I’ll call you later,” he looked at Mavis and she blushed as he caught her staring. “Yeah, bye, asshole.”

He put his phone in his pocket. “Sorry about that, it was my brother again…” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Brothers… y’know, they can be such a pain in the ass…”

Embarrassed, Mavis looked away, trying not to ruin the moment, but knowing she had to at least tell him something about herself too. “Uhh… I don’t have any family like that… but I can only imagine…” She sighed melancholy in her voice, smiled at him and then looked up, the clouds were starting to clear up. Suddenly, she gasped as she remembered her class, the frisson of horrifying dread overcame her as she realized she might be late.

She hated being late.

Concern laced his voice as he faced her, “did I do something…I’m sorry—”

“Oh! No,” she hastily got up, slid her shoes on and grabbed her backpack. Her watch said she had two minutes to run across campus, if she tried, she’d make it… “I gotta go!”  

“Wait!” Her brief companion grabbed her hand just as she started leaving and her breathing hitched. Something about his touch electrified her senses. “Wait,” he whispered, “what’s your name?”

“Mavis…”

“I’m Zeref,” he squeezed her hand, “thanks for listening to my stupid whining…” He gave her a big grin, “can I ask you for your number?”

She blushed, “do you have a pen?”

“I don’t need one, just shoot.”

“Are you sure?” She asked before he nodded and then quickly recited her number before making a run for it to class, her backpack bounced on her back. She doubted he’d remember it anyway, but she hoped she’d be able to see him again somehow.


End file.
